Percy Jackson: The Shadow Trials
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: With the Greeks whereabouts of Percy unknown, and Percy's memories still gone...things get crazy. After Percy, Hazel and Frank's second quest, Percy finds his true heritage and becomes his own worst enemy. A titan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey! Welcome to my first story and lately I've been thinking of deleting it but I thought it had a lot more potential so it is now being continued and yeah...please review, fav, and follow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia G. Pov<strong>

It was an unusual night, the moon was darker, probably because Artemis was awfully depressed lately. In my thoughts I didn't notice the goddess herself in front of me.

"Hi, Lady Artemis." I said.

She looked zoned out like she had lost someone so important. "Hello Thalia. You should go to the campfire; Rachel Dare has some urgent news." She said lifelessly.

"I was heading there but if you don't mind me asking, why so sad?"

Artemis looked up, her eyes holding so much pain. I had only seen that look once, on Annabeth when she lost Percy.

"It's just someone important to me that died." It was someone more than important. Evidently, a person she loved. She couldn't be in love, could she?

I didn't want to push her so I nodded my farewell and ran to Annabeth who was rubbing her beads nervously.

"What's up?" I asked.

She jumped at my voice but managed to say, "Rachel told Chiron a prophecy. I think it might lead me to find Percy."

So much hope was in her eyes that I wanted to believe that we could find him. I joined the counselors at the bonfire and watched as our mentor strolled to the center.

Chiron started, "The prophecy Rachel has given us is...'The lost one you seek lies in the sky from the east. Find you shall but memoirs abound' Now the quest is for,"

"It's Percy. I know it is." The daughter of Athena whispered quietly. I rubbed her shoulder gently, it sounded like Percy but some prophecy had double meanings.

"Well maybe he's around this 'Reyna' Jason knows." Piper said, glaring at her boyfriend. Jason took great interest in his shoes.

Annabeth smile wore off as she remembered the last line. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"He will." I said trying to convince myself but prophecies aren't wrong.

"As I was saying...All counselors, Grover, and I shall go. We have a flight at 8:00 today." Chiron said dismissing us.

"So that's...Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Drew, Piper, Jason, Nico and I." said Leo, walking up to us.

"We're really going to Camp Jupiter." said my brother, Jason, whose memory had been restored.

"Yep, so we have an hour to pack. I'm getting ready." Annabeth said, walking towards the Athena cabin. I returned to my cabin, getting ready for the early flight.

**An hour later...**

At the airport Annabeth was sweating like crazy, swallowing pills every second.

"Dude, how many pills have you taken?" Nico asked.

"About five...six. What's the prob?" She said bouncing up while holding her dagger.

How she managed to get that through security-I don't know.

"Calm down." Grover said.

Annabeth nodded and boarded the plane.

Getting over my fear heights I climbed the plane and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Side note: I might be a little slow at updating new chapters because I kind if forgot the plot line but I'll get the hang of it soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Still rewriting (if u don't get this,then u obviously didn't see my story when it was very I'm glad u didn't see it before too.) **

**All disclaimers on my profile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leo V. POV<strong>

After Thalia I was the last on.

As I looked at the passengers, my eyes grew wide.

There were monsters and they looked hungry.

The door sealed shut.

Suddenly 3 teenagers stood up. Two boys and a girl. They looked around sixteen.

I could see the girl and the boy who looked Asian **(A/N-not being racist)**and the girl was black with curly brown hair.

The other boy radiated this very dangerous aura, more powerful than a god.

It was cool but I was scared. Really scared.

I never saw his face because he moved like a hurricane, mercilessly slaughtering the monsters and there were about two hundred of them.

I'm ashamed to say he was a million times better than Jason.

Golden dust fell all over.

The boy ran to the pilots room and knocked down the door with one punch.

I saw a flash of gold-probably his sword- and the monster in there was disintegrated.

Strangely,the door the boy knocked,put itself back together;it glowed black then turned back to its original color.

"That was..." Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Hot." Drew finished.

"Please, sit." The girl said. We took a seat.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank. We're demigods just like you guys. But you don't seem Roman."

"We're not. We're Greek. Who was that?" Chiron asked.

Before they could answer Jason choked out, "Wait Roman demigods?"

Hazel looked at Jason and her eyes widened. "Jason?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Oh, You're in so much trouble!"Frank said.I got a closer look him I realized his face looked boyish but his body was bulky. He looked clumsy and awkward.

Jason gulped and flipped his coin repeatedly.

Abruptly,the plane accelerated at high speeds.

Thalia looked all shades of green and I wasn't feeling too good either.

"Are we going to Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked/yelled.

"Yeah!"Frank yelled.

The plane stopped immediately, throwing everyone out of their seats.

In front of me,parachutes came down.

I was confused until a voice on the intercom said, "Attention campers. The plane has ran out of fuel. Please exit the flying deathtrap by putting on the parachute and jumping to your death."

It must have been the other boy. His voice was sarcastic but I kinda felt like doing whatever he said. Similar to charmspeak but stronger.

I was sad when he shut off the intercom.

The back of the plane opened and I attached parachute.

We easily got into them but Frank was having trouble,I pulled a string and his parachute was on. "Thanks."He said sheepishly.

I smiled and watched the campers file out and jump.

Thalia was hesitant but stood with Jason and Piper.

They looked at me,waiting.

I ran over and jumped 150,000 feet into the air.

As soon as Hazel and Frank jumped out,we released our parachutes and floated softly to the ground where Greek and Roman gods with most likely-Roman demigods where.

When the campers,Chiron,Grover,Hazel,and Frank landed everything turned completely dark.

I couldn't see anything but puzzled eyes.

Zeus was confused. He snapped his fingers,but nothing happened.

"My powers don't work?" He muttered.

The other gods tried but couldn't.

Diana (roman goddess Artemis) looked really depressed and didn't even try.

I tried using my awesome flame power but it wouldn't work. "Ours don't work as well!" Us,demigods screamed.

We heard a loud noise and saw the plane crashing .

Something fell,plummeting towards a river.

Whatever it was it landed with a splash but it didn't go underwater.

My eyes grew wide as the figure walked on water. As it grew closer I saw it was the boy who killed all those monsters.

"Look down!"Hazel said in an urgent tone.

I listened to her.

Diana yelled and sobbed.

The boy stood in front of us and I really wanted to look up.

"Permission to scan the perimeter,Lupa." He said. Lupa, who was in her human form, nodded.

There was a breeze and the boy was gone.

"That was fast."Piper remarked.

He returned and we diverted our eyes to the ground.

"Consul, do you know where we are?"Lupa asked.

"Wait, Consul-as in Consul of Rome?" Athena asked.

"I know how to get out of for location, we're in the Void." The consul said.

"This is where faded gods and titans come for godly powers won't work." He said.

"Wait who or what are you? And get us out of here!" Aphrodite said looking at the boy.

I heard a thump and the goddess of love had fainted. I stupidly looked up and gawked.**(A/N-I know long chappie I'm getting there!)**

**Drew POV-**

I looked up after mom fainted and saw the most hottest,gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

Taylor L. and Justin B. looked like nothing to this boy.

He had jet black long hair well-built abs and biceps. A shirt that showed them off perfectly.

His face and every aspect of him was more than perfect.

His eyes were sea green and endless.

My brain slowed down and I turned every shade of red, much like most girls.

He made Adonis look like trash.

Gods,he was hot.

"You look just like him."Diana and Artemis sobbed.**( U guys are like,why aren't people noticing them-well,I'm getting there...)**

"Percy?"Poseidon asked,hopeful.

"Yes?"Percy said his voice ringing.

Percy Jackson smiled at the sea god and gave him a hug.

Poseidon hugged tight .

"Can't...breathe."Percy said.

"Sorry,"Poseidon set Percy down.

Poseidon noticed a gold bracelet on his left bicep.

Percy's eyes turned black,making everyone step away in fear.

Darkness surrounded him and he said,"Would believe it if I said I had a secret? Of course I'm not the only 't I,Diana?"

"No 're supposed to be dead."Diana said.

Percy chuckled and pulled out a wand?

"Lumosos," Percy said and a ball of bright light shone.

"I'm so sorry baby boy. _My _baby boy."Diana said staring into Percy's eyes.

He gave her a grin and said,"You guys look lost-let 's explain." His hands glowed and we weren't in the Void anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>For future references: Currently (its march 23,2012) the Mark of Athena isn't out-so I don't know how Rick Riordan is going to do the Greek and roman gods thing.<strong>

**Like for example-a goddess is standing in front of two demigods.**

**One is roman demigod and one is a Greek demigod.**

**The Greek would think its Artemis but the roman might think its Diana.**

**So Idk if its two different people or just what I just said in that example.**

**I'm making them two different people,anyway. So when the book comes out,don't even correct me-because I'm not changing it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I'm probably going to change the summary,just to get people to read ,still rewriting. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Drew POV-<strong>

We were in a big house with young man playing an Xbox.

"Woo!" He said.

From the stairs a young boy bounded down yelling, "Daddy!Mommy's gonna kill know we can't take stuff from the future!"

"Well she doesn't have to know! Plus I got this for our birthday."

"Really!" the boy smiled and took a controller.

The young man turned around so we could see his face clearly.

He looked like Percy and so did the young boy.

The man was Orion knight Son of Poseidon and mage, Dorthea.**(A/N-not really. mages are like witches but half mortal.****)**

"If you're wondering,this is my flashback and no one can see us. Only I can talk and yes that was me when I was three." Sixteen year old Percy said.

I watched as three year old Percy played Doritos Crash Course with apparently his father,Orion.

There was a knock on the door and Orion and Percy looked at each other.

"Get rid of the game Perseus, while I get the door."Orion said.

Percy made a wand appear,the same one 16 yr. old Percy had,said something, and the Xbox was gone.

The door opened and revealed Diana in her twenty year old form.

"Mommy!"the younger Percy yelled and hugged her.

All heads turned to Diana who was still crying quietly.

Apollo looked shocked.

"I brought a picnic and blue cake."Diana said happily.

"Blue cake!"said Percy and Orion together.

The family went outside and set the picnic.

Sixteen year old Percy followed and we did too.

Diana, throwing grapes in the air for Orion and Percy to catch said teary,"My little boy's growing up..."

"Hey it's my birthday too!"Orion complained.

"But you're a big boy. Now eat your sandwich."Diana commanded.

They all picked up a sandwich and peeked inside.

They set it down.

"Mayo needed."They shuddered simultaneously.

Diana sighed and went inside the kitchen.

The actual Diana cried but no words came out.

A scorpion was in the far back when Orion noticed.

He looked back to his son who was eating blue cake.

"Wait here. You have your pen?"

The boy warily looked at his father saying,"Yes but whats a pen gonna do?"He held up his pen which was riptide.

"Just uncap it when you need it."Orion followed the scorpion as it went towards the river.

On the other side of the river were Apollo and Artemis who were arguing whose archery skills were better.

In the kitchen Diana opened the fridge and found an Xbox.

"What is this doing here?" Diana said to herself.

The scene shifted to Orion who followed the insect in the water.

Apollo had just asked Artemis to hit that rock,which was really Orion.

She aimed and fired.

Orion managed to chase the scorpion away but an arrow came towards him.

Unable,to stop it he was hit and fell into the water, water turned red.

Perseus heard the thud and went to check it out.

He got lost in the forest where a dracanae **(A/N-right?) **appeared, the boy threw his pen at her and she fled.

"What's a pen going to do."he muttered to himself.

Tired and lost three year old Percy slept against a tree.

He didn't feel anything as the scorpion stung him, venom coursing through the toddler's veins.

Meanwhile Diana had found the mayo and didn't see anyone where the picnic was set. Alarmed, she went to the river.

She saw red water and Artemis trying to pull someone out. "Oh Diana I'm so sorry.I thought he was a rock then he wasn't and,and..."Artemis pleaded with the Roman.

Artemis pulled out the lifeless body of Orion Knight.

Diana muttered,"No,NO!"she cried over him for a long time.

So long that 16 yr old Percy skipped it.

Artemis placed Orion in the stars afterwards.

Diana stiffened. "Perseus!" She yelled running as fast as she could to her dying son.

She found him lying against a tree awake.

He was pale and had blood running everywhere.

Before Diana reached him, Percy said "Momma!Momma it really hurts make it stop."He pleaded,his eyes couldn't focus.

Diana held her hand to reached out his hand but it fell to his side,his lips turned blue.

Diana grabbed the boy and tried to heal him.

Two little girls sprang into view. One had black hair and blue eyes the other looked similar but with blonde hair.

They ran over to Diana and Percy, who was having trouble breathing.

They immediately knew what was going on.

The black haired girl held Percy's hand."Perseus, you can't promised we'd be best friend forever."One of the girls cried.

He coughed out blood.

A little dog came and whined softly.

"Mrs.O'Leary."Percy croaked, petting the puppy.

Percy looked at the two girls closely and then Diana,he eyes looked far away.

Suddenly,his eyes turned black and he disappeared in a fog of darkness.

"Perseus!Perseus!"Diana cried.

The scene shifted and we were in a room with a man staring intently at 3 yr. old Percy whose wounds were gone.

"Hello.I am you like to be Creator of the Universe?" The man,Chaos,said.

"um the whole solar system?"Percy was baffled.

"Yes you can be my heir. In time you can go back to Earth but your life will be very different. You'll have a new mother and father and you'll posses all powers of the primordial gods but I have lock all your powers away but water. What do you say?"

"I accept."said Percy humbly.

Once more the scene changed and we were standing in front of an apartment.

Chaos and Percy stood talking to a woman.

Chaos said, "Sally Jackson this is your is three and a son of Poseidon."He waved his hand and Sally believed everything he said.

Percy pulled out his wand and said,"Erase."

Immediately he wore a confused expression.

"Come in Perseus,"Sally said taking his hand.

"Mommy do we have any blue cake?"Percy asked.

"Yes thanks for bringing him home,Sir."

Chaos suddenly appeared as a mailman and said in a British accent,"Glad to help."He waved and walked away.

Sally closed the door by the time we entered.

Percy was stuffing his face with cake.

"Perseus,"Sally put her hands on her hips.

"Perseus is a bit of a mouthful don't you think?"Percy gulped down his cake.

"Just like your about...Percy?"

Percy smiled at her,his few teeth caked with frosting.

The image grew fuzzy and 16 yr. old Percy sighed,"I can't remember anything else-back to the Void."

His hands glowed and we were back in the dark Void.

"Anything else someone want to confess?"Asked Zeus,sarcastic.

"Um I sorta sent that scorpion after Orion.I told it not to leave till it killed him so I guess it thought Percy was Orion..."Apollo looked really guilty after saying this.

Diana threw her knife at grazed his shoulder.

"Since its confessing time..."Percy said looking uncomfortable, rolled up his sleeve and showed us a golden bracelet on his left bicep.

Chiron had taught to recognize this symbol.I only remembered because it sparkly and golden.

This was a symbol of a titan.

Was Percy Jackson titan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I'm eating a blueberry muffin and just watched the hunger games like,3 hrs. was so good!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I think I'm going to finish rewriting today but we never know, I will update this story nxt saturday.  
><strong>

**Changes I'm planning to do:  
><strong>

**Change the summary to make it interesting  
><strong>

**Put the poll back up  
><strong>

**Change the plot just a bit  
><strong>

**Just little tweaks here and there to get more people reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna POV-<strong>

Percy was a titan?

How and why did this happen?

His eyes turned dark and I stepped back.

Stupidly Frank said,"That's shiny what is it?"

Percy eyes took on an amused expression.

All the time when I was stressed he would say,"Chill Rey." and give me that crooked grin that I loved. It made me laugh,I used to think only Jason could do that but it was even easier to be around Percy.

"It's a titan symbol,Frank."I said slowly.

"Then why is it on him?"Frank said.

My patience slipped. "He's a titan!"I snapped.

"Chill Rey,"Percy said making me giggle.

What was up with me?

Every time Percy came around my heart skipped a beat, probably heartburn.

The blonde,Annabeth, noticed and she looked downright murderous.

Frank realized who Percy was and said,"You're a titan!"

Minerva, Athena, and their children face palmed themselves.

Percy snapped his fingers as if he remembered something,"What me gave away?Oh yeah, the part where Reyna said 'he's a titan.' Anyway before you say anything follow me!" Percy clicked his vans like Dorthy from the Wizard Of Oz.

I laughed and followed while others trailed behind us.

"You okay?"He asked concerned. His eyes turned back to sea green.

"Um yeah... how about you"I responded poking him.

"Did Reyna just make a joke?"Percy said putting on a shocked face.

I stopped walking and I ran into him. I tripped and he caught me.

I've never touched Percy,but he was soft and silky. I loved the feel of him.

Gently, he pulled me up. I kept on blushing and feeling fuzzy and warm.

"We're here." Percy said.

"Percy this is a river."Jason pointed out. I made a mental note to kill him later.

"Yeah. We're going in it."

Poseidon and Neptune shifted uneasily.

"It doesn't seem safe."Poseidon stated.

"I hope you can hold your breath then," Percy walked in. I sucked in a breath and went underwater.

**Annabeth-**

I was mad.

No.

I was _infuriated _that the girls were staring and blushing at Percy.

I can't say I wasn't impressed either.

I was angry when he called _her Rey. _I found him and I wasn't letting him go.

Determined, I ran after Percy.

**Hazel P****OV-**

Fanning my face, I asked Frank, "Do you have any aspirin,Frank?"

"Yes." Frank passed two pills. I swallowed hard.

Everytime I so much as glance at Percy,I have a mini heart attack.

Quickly, plunging into the water-holding my breath- I saw the most beautiful palace.

It was black and silver with blue swirls and seaweed strewn over the palace.

It also was heavily guarded with sinister mermen. Poseidon and Neptune shook their heads, the mermen saw this and pointed their weapons at them.

"At ease,soldiers." Percy commanded.

They went back to their posts.

The door opened by itself, revealing fresh air.

I took a deep breath,Frank was blue and was spitting out seaweed.

"Why are you blue?"I asked.

"I didn't know you had to hold your breath underwater!" He spat out seaweed while I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"Percy where are we?" Neptune asked.

"I'll explain later-eat." He pointed to an empty space and an aqua table with all kinds food appeared.

We sat and ate; waiting for Percy to explain.

He just paced around-occasionally, throwing his pen in the air (it was cute)

Percy leaned back and a wall appeared behind.

"Ask away."

He was almost was bombarded with questions.

"Stop,"Percy held a hand up."Thalia, what did you say?"

Thalia looked puzzled but said,"What are you titan of?"

"Long story.I should start from when I became a titan.

It was the night I first woke up,I didn't remember anything.I'm in a cave and last time I was awake Jason was there but he wasn't. A lady in a green dress comes in,it was Gaea,grabs my arm and sticks a needle in it. I was feeling drowsy and couldn't stay awake anymore when she says,"All hail Perseus Jackson. Ruler of the universe,titan of fear,deception,shadows,darkness,and posses all powers of every titan.'Next thing I know, I'm in the roman camp, get sent on a quest, and jump out of a plane and my memory won't come back."He looked at us, sad.

"You're not telling us something, Perseus."Athena remarked.

"I'm also Oceanus and this is my realm." Percy looked down.

"So are you fighting against or with us?"Athena asked.

Percy considered, "Well let's see...Apollo killed my father and me **(That's the proper way to write it, cause if you put my father and I-take away father and it looks like Apollo killed I...)** on my birthday. You've all tried to kill me at least once. Hera took my memories. My own mother forgot about me while I was dying and I'm a Titan. How does that sound?"

For once no one had an answer.

"You're family I wouldn't fight against you no matter how messed up you are."Percy said, opening a black vortex.

"I'm so used to this,"Reyna shrugged.

We entered, then Percy last since he had to close the vortex.

Soon enough, we were back at camp Jupiter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I was laughing the whole freakin time while writing this... so many mistakes...  
><strong>

**Anyway review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-A couple of more chappies to rewrite...working on summary.  
><strong>

**Don't even ask if you're reading this and confused-just thank the gods you didn't see this story before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Pov-<strong>

We landed in Camp Jupiter while it was still early.

Percy was next to us talking to the Greeks.

"Percy," Frank addressed turned around. "If your mom's a goddess and your dad's a demigod does that make you a super demigod?"

Percy looked at Annabeth,a daughter of Athena.

She blushed, "You're still a demigod since you're part of the seven."

"Speaking of that...who is the seventh?"Diana asked.

Percy looked at her and said,"What happened to them?"

"She was exiled to Ogyia." Diana said,raising an eyebrow. "Is it her?"

"It's Zoe**(a/n-idk how to do that accent thing.) **Nightshade and Calypso."

"How can it both?"Athena asked.

"When Zoe died her soul was tied to Calypso since they have the same father so they're like one person."Percy said.

"Who's Zoe?"Frank asked.

"She's my best friend."Percy smiled.

"What!"Annabeth shireked.

Percy unfazed,said, "Since I was one we knew each other.I knew Calypso too. They were the only one's who knew who I really was apart from my parents."**(for those who didn't figure it out those were the two girls from** **the flashback.)**

"Zoe hated boys."Thalia said, confused.

"What? I thought she died a long time ago and got turned into a constellation."Percy said.**(Percy has no past memories)**

"After you died she joined the hunt." Artemis said.

Percy cocked his head saying, "She's not a huntress anymore,even in the stars."

"He was the reason why,wasn't he?"Artemis asked,studying Percy.

The reason for what?

Diana nodded.

Artemis sighed, "She was going to quit anyway-she must when she died."

The gods approached Percy leaving Frank the Greeks and I.

I walked towards them.

"Oh hey, Hazel and Frank, This is Piper,Leo,Annabeth,my sister Thalia,Grover,and Nico-your brother."Jason said pointing to each one.

I eyed Nico as if to say 'Is this where you've been?'

He glared.

"Sorry we highjacked your plane I just wanted to get home."I said.

"Just a normal demigod day."Leo chuckled.

"What's Percy doing?" Piper asked.

Percy was alone and the gods had backed up a few feet.

We got closer next to Chiron. "What's he doing?" Annabeth whispered.

"He's going to make it nighttime so he can talk to Zoe's constellation but Artemis or Diana can't do it because only the creator made night and day so Percy has do it."Chiron clarified.

I watched as Percy put his hands in the air swirling them-the clouds turned dark,the sun disappeared,and it was nighttime with glowing stars.

Percy rose up and hovered above the ground before saying, "Zoe Nightshade."

A constellation grew closer to us responded,'Yes?"

"It's me,Perseus,remember?"Percy asked.

"Perseus! You're supposed to be promised we'd be best friends forever but you died and left me all alone." She was really hurt and if stars could cry this one could.

Percy looked uncomfortable,as titans weren't good with comforting,"Um...er I didn't completely leave I'm Percy Jackson." he reasoned.

"That's explains alot. I take it you have a reason for calling me?"Zoe said.

"Can I talk to you face to face?"Percy asked.

"Sure if you can get me down." Zoe dared.

Percy snapped his fingers and a 16 year old girl fell from the sky, fast and screaming.

"Would you guys believe it if I had never done this before?" Percy eyes were wide with amusement.

He was gone then behind us,his arms were out, Zoe Nightshade fell right into his arms.

The gods,counselors,and campers gathered around.

The girl's eyes opened and she was literally paralyzed by the sight Percy."Long time,no see?"Percy said grinning.

Zoe passed out.

**Thalia G. Pov-**

Percy placed Zoe in the infirmary and went through a vortex to get Calypso.

Zoe awoke and was wearing jeans,a green shirt with black converse.

She really wasn't a hunter anymore.

"How you feeling?" Diana asked softly.

"Fine,where's Percy?" She inquired.

"Went to get Calypso." Artemis said.

"I never liked would her-she would always tag along with me and Percy." Zoe pouted.

Percy suddenly appeared, carrying a passed out Calypso.

"I didn't do anything.I showed up she fainted.I picked her up conjured a portal stepped through and now you guys are looking at me funny." Percy set Calypso down.

"Should we wake her up or..." My father,Zeus asked-nervous that a titan and two daughters of a titan were here.

"Percy!" Zoe exclaimed, hugging him.

I was a little shocked that she hugged a boy-hunter or not.

"Hey Zo!You're chocking me,I might die again."Percy warned.

"Sorry."Zoe pulled smiled, untangling herself.

Percy held his hands in a countdown,

"1,2,3,4."

Calypso woke up.

Did he just predict the future?

I gave Calypso a glass of water as she sat up.

"Had a good nights sleep?"Percy asked, getting in her face.

Calypso screamed and her glass went flying. In a split second Percy had the glass of water in his hand and handed it back to her.

She blushed, "Fine till you abducted me." She answered .

"You didn't you , you were unconscious so..." Percy counter attacked.

A long silence continued as the the three friends had an unusual stare off.

" Er...Quest."Leo coughed.

"About the seven? I know the prophecy cause when the oracle's soul passed on she told me."Zoe said.

"Then all we need is a date and location." Jason reasoned.

"It'll take sometime but Gaea positioned at a perfect spot that way, when we close the doors we can head over and blow her base up."Percy informed us.

Percy asked Poseidon, "Does this mean I have to switch cabins?"

"Ancient rules-so yes."Poseidon said turned to Diana. "Are you gonna claim him or what?"He asked.

"Can we adopt you!"Hera yelled/asked.

"Excuse me?"Percy asked.

"What do mean _we_?" My dad asked.

"I have the papers! Please! Plus you're an orphan." Hera begged.

"He's not an orphan-I'm still alive." Diana said placing a symbolic arrow on a confused Percy.

"Okay but I'm not living you."Percy shrugged.

Hera was put down but said, "Zeus please." She had the papers out and my astonished dad picked up the paper and said, "This is dated from the first time we met Percy. Were you planning this all along?"

"No! Just had free time." Hera rolled her eyes.

"If anything I should adopt him he's my child!" Diana whined.

"You broke your vow.I'll adopt him." Poseidon stated.

Percy laughed and walked out,the gods-still fighting-didn't notice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- One more rewritten chappie to go! **


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N-Reviews!I got a beta-ILoveMyCookies11 Thanks!So two other stories-so check em out!Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Percy laughed and walked out. The gods still bickering didn't notice. Annabeth did and looked at me, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank. We followed her out. Percy sat on the roof, whistling.<p>

I climbed up trying not to look down. By the time I was on top, everywhere was there. We sat and looked at Percy. "How did you know my name, if I hadn't told you?" I said thinking back when I asked a question.

"I know everyone's name but I don't know you personally-it's a creator of the universe thing." Percy said. Yes you do, you just don't remember. I thought.

"Yet another dangerous quest." Frank said scared. "Yeah, killing monsters, almost dying, and… Saving the world all over again is dangerous." Leo said, thrilled. Frank gulped. "So where are we going first?" asked Hazel. "We are going to high school." Percy said. "What?" We all exclaimed. "I'll explain later." He said, jumping down from the roof. He didn't fall, just walked with his hands in his pockets. Annabeth quickly climbed the ladder down. The rest of us followed her example. We got into the room and the gods were fighting. Water was spraying everyone, and lightning almost electrocuting. Percy was in the middle of it, he closed his eyes and a high-pitched scream erupted. It was terrible; blood curling screams from the depths of Tartarus. The gods sat down and made the objects go away. Percy had a red, frightening aura around him. I shuddered. His eyes opened and they were red…. Blood red then Frank screamed like a girl. The screaming stopped and shakily, I took my hands away from my ears. Percy eyes turned back to sea green and the red aura disappeared. "There's perks to being titan of fear, you know?" He said with dry humor." "Anybody feeling like they want to pee in their pants?" Frank asked; terrified. One by one, every one's hands raised, even mine. Last were Ares and Zeus.

"Thanks, I always wanted to be remembered as scary." Percy snorted. We laughed. "Guess what, Percy?" Hera said. "Artemis, Diana, and I are adopting you!"

Wait, Artemis hates men, well she said Percy was different but I still didn't believe it. Zoe's eyes were as wide as saucers. "If all three of you then whose my dad?" Percy asked. Poseidon's hand shot up. "No!" The three goddesses yelled. "Touchy," Percy grumbled. Frank yawned, I was getting tired also.

"We should go home now." Zeus said before he flashed out. The other gods except Aphrodite who was still gawking at Percy, Artemis, Diana, and Hera flashed back in and took Aphrodite. "Bye son!" They yelled. "Bye, Percy!" Aphrodite wailed. The goddess flashed out. The Romans left leaving Calypso, Zoe, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Grover, Nico and I.

Percy faced us saying, "You guys want to crash at my place?" "Sure" I said and followed Percy outside, to where the two houses were. Percy opened the house on the right side and got us in comfy beds. From the other house I heard Reyna say, "g-night Percy!" "Good night Reyna!" We quickly fell asleep. In the morning, I awoke to extraordinary music which I felt drawn to. Someone was singing to it too. He was better than Apollo and his kids. His voice was enticing and more powerful than the sirens.

Percy Jackson was sitting on the couch, playing the familiar tone of Good Life by One Republic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-The poll is going well!Zoe is in the lead,Calypso and Thalia tied for second,third is Reyna,fourth is Annabeth and hazel has no votes.I'm going to space my first chapters soon,but not now.R&R  
><strong>


End file.
